The Queen Is In Need Of Her Champion
by Useless Tiny Gay1698
Summary: Alice promised her queen that she would return one day. Now almost seven years later she has a feeling that Queen Mariana is in need of her champion. But will Alice be able to be a proper Champion while trying to hide her feelings? A Malice story
1. Chapter one: The Champion Returns

A/N: Hello all! This is my first Malice story; actually it's my first story in general. Yes it's femslash so if you don't like it then hit the back button now. I did change a few minor things in the fairwell scene but nothing major. Flames will be laughed at and used to burn my report cards.

I wish to apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes and should you find any please tell me!

_**Bold**__**Italics are flashbacks**__, thoughts or emphasis are italic_

**Summary: **Alice promised her queen that she would return one day. Now almost seven years later she has a feeling that Queen Mariana is in need of her champion. But will Alice be able to be a proper Champion to The White Queen while trying to hide her feelings for her liege? And how will her sudden return affect Queen Mirana?

* * *

><p><strong>The Queen Is In Need Of Her Champion<strong>

**Chapter one: The Champion Returns**

Alice Kingsley stood at the prow of the trade ship on which she had spent almost seven years, looking across the magnificent waves, her mind lost in thought. The past week she had been experiencing a deep aching feeling in the center of her chest. She had seen the ship's physician and he had declared her to be in perfect health. No matter what she did or the remedy she tried the ache refused to go away and was slowly getting worse. _I bet Queen Mirana would be able to cure this illness. _She the ache turned into a stabbing pain that made Alice grit her teeth and grip the ship's railing in order to remain upright, before returning to the dull pain it was previously. Before Alice had time to contemplate the pain further a very familiar voice boomed behind her.

"Alice my dear, I have the most wonderful news!" said a very Excited Lord Ascot as Alice turned around.

"And what news is that?" Replied the ever curious Alice.

"We are to return to England!"

"What? Why?" Alice asked confusion plain on her face.

"You remember the Nations of Trade idea you proposed?" Alice nodded. "Well the other major countries have accepted the offer and we they are sending their delegates to meet with us at a summit in England to hash out the final details."

"How long will we be staying in England?" Alice hoped the answer would be no more than a few weeks.

"That's the beauty of it! Once The Nations of Trade is established we'll never have to leave England again. We'll be able to handle all business matters from the main office in London. Isn't that the most wonderful news? We're finally going home!" Lord Ascot was beaming at this point while Alice was completely shocked. Apparently Lord Ascot and Alice had very different ideas of what qualified as "wonderful news" because to Alice this was a nightmare.

"This is truly shocking news." She said slowly. "Might I have a moment to think over everything properly?"

"Of course, of course." Said Lord Ascot noticing how Alice was not as excited as he thought she would be. "I shall leave you to your thoughts. Though when we arrive you might want to consider wearing a dress, everyone back home isn't used to the way you've taken to dressing over recent years." He turned and left.

With that Alice was once again alone. She leaned against the ship's railing, a frown on her face. Alice hated dresses, they made living aboard a ship much harder than it should be by constantly making her trip and no one in the business world took her seriously if she showed up to a meeting in one. It was those reasons among others that made Alice change her wardrobe from dresses to finely tailored trousers and shirts. She was currently wearing calf high brown leather boots, black trousers, a black belt and a pale blue button up shirt. She began to ponder over something else Lord Ascot had said.

_Home._ Alice thought. _England is not my home, it hasn't been since my father died. And now I'm going to be stuck there. No doubt my mother will try to marry me off as soon as I return. Well, that isn't the life I wanted seven years ago and it most certainly isn't the one I want now._

Suddenly a though occurred to Alice. If England wasn't her home, then what was? Home was where you felt happy, safe and wanted. Alice thought back to the last time she felt at home...It had been almost seven years ago...when she was in Underland. When she thought of Underland the ache in her chest briefly increased in intensity before calming again. _Curiouser and curiouser. _Alice decided to try a quick experiment. She thought of England, no change in the ache. She thought of Underland, it flared. She imagined her sister, Margaret, nothing happened. Hatter came to mind and the pain became worse. She thought about the Queen of England, nothing. Then she conjured an image of _her _queen_, _the beautiful Mariana. The pain became so intense that Alice fell to her knees, clutching her chest until it subsided. It was at that moment everything fell into place; the pain was a signal.

Alice stood and reached into the breast pocket of her shirt, withdrawing a small metal tin and a folded piece of paper she always carried with her. She thought about the last seven years and how they had prepared her for the future. She had used her travels as a chance to learn how to properly fight with a sword, as well as various other weapons or just her hands if need be. She had also spent a great deal of time study the cultures of the world, finding wonder in how so many people could be so similar yet so different at the same time. She truly had become a student of the world in every sense of the expression. Alice replaced the two small objects in her pocket and nodded as she stood and made her way from the deck to her cabin. It was time, she was ready... she was worthy.

* * *

><p>Alice stood in her cabin checking herself over in the long mirror. Her waist length golden locks were brushed and hanging loosely down her back, her face was freshly cleaned and she wore her finest suit. Polished black boots that reached just below her knees, white trousers that were held up with a sliver belt, a white dress shirt with a silver tie, her waistcoat was silver with a dark plum almost black colored lining and her jacket was the same pristine white color lined with silver thread, the starched collar reaching just below her jaw. She had this suit specially made just for this day. Yes, the tailor had looked at her strangely when she told him the color scheme and that it was to be made for her and not a man and yes, it was quite expensive considering the secret alterations Alice had put it. But it was well worth the expense in Alice's opinion. After all, she needed to look her best didn't she? After making sure her tie and coat were straight for the third time in two minutes she went over to her bed and once again checked the contents of the rucksack she had packed. After that she took the four small throwing she had taken to carrying after that incident with a group of pirates off the coast of Australia a few years back and knelt down to place them in the hidden sheathes sown into the lining of her boots, two in each boot. She rose to her feet and walked over to her dressing table, from the table she took an oval shaped locket made of white gold that she had purchased six years ago. Alice opened it and read the inscription before snapping it closed and placing it around her neck and tucking it under her shirt where it would be safe. Everything was as it should be as she pulled out the small tin and piece of paper once again, her mind wandering back to the day she had received them.<p>

_**An overwhelming sense of happiness hung in the air at the chessboard battlefield, the Jabberwocky was dead and the tyranny of the Red Queen had finally come to an end. Queen Mirana gracefully approached her champion, a small vial in hand. **_

"_**You have our everlasting gratitude. And for your efforts on our behalf..." The Queen presented Alice with a vial filled with the blood of the Jabberwocky. Alice took the vial and did not respond to her queen's thanks. If the Hatter hadn't intervened the Jabberwocky would have killed her, Underland would have remained under the power of The Red Queen and she would have failed her queen. **_

"_**Will this take me home?" Alice asked solemnly.**_

"_**IF that is what you chose." Mirana replied while offering a sad smile as she reached out and gently touched her champion's cheek. But before she turned away Alice spoke.**_

"_**I will return one day, my queen. I do not know when, but I promise you...I will return." Alice bowed to her queen when she finished speaking. Mirana nodded with a gentle smile and went to stand with the other inhabitants of Underland as Alice raised the vial to her lips.**_

"_**You could stay." Hatter offered sadly. Alice turned with a bright smile.**_

"_**What an idea...a crazy, mad, wonderful idea." Her smile fell. "But I can't. There are questions I have to answer, things I have to do." **_**Like become better and stronger, so I can be the champion Mariana deserves. **_**Alice thought.**__**She then drank the blood of the Jabberwocky and smiled again.**_

"_**Be back again before you know it." She assured Tarrant. His expression remained flat and he stared at a point to Alice's right.**_

"_**You won't remember me." He muttered.**_

"_**Of course I will, how could I forget?" Her words had no effect on the madman so she tried a different approach. "Hatter...Why **_**is **_**a raven like a writing desk?"**_

"_**Haven't the slightest idea." At this Hatter smiled slightly and leaned forward to whisper in Alice's ear. "Fairfarren Alice."**_

_**With that Underland faded away and Alice made her way back to the party. Later that night when Alice returned home from discussing her apprenticeship with Lord Ascot she found a small parcel on her bed. It had no marking on it to derive its origin, it was simply white cloth tied together with a dark colored bow. Alice opened it to find a small tin that fit in the palm of her hand and folder piece of parchment. Unfolding the parchment revealed it to be a note written in silver ink, the flowing script read:**_

_**My dear brave champion,**_

_**You promised you would return to me one day. When that day comes take the tin that was sent with this letter and smear its contents over any door frame, then walk through. This is an easier and much more pleasant method or arrival than falling down a dark hole. Until that day arrives I wish you the best of luck and upmost happiness in the many adventures you are sure to have. **_

_**Until we meet again,**_

_**Mirana of Marmoreal**_

_**Alice refolded the letter and placed in and the tin in her breast pocket, determined to never let it leave her presence. **_

A knock at her cabin door brought Alice back to the present. "Enter" She called tucking the note and tin back in her pocket over her heart, where she had always kept it.

The door opened to reveal a much less excited Lord Ascot whose eyes widened upon seeing her state of dress. "You do know we won't reach England for at least three weeks, correct?"

Alice let out a slight laugh. "Yes, but I won't be returning to England."

"What do you mean?" Lord Ascot questioned. "We're on a ship in the middle of the ocean, where could you possibly go?"

Alice decided to answer his question with her own. "I have a story to tell you, a true one mind you-but I can't help but wonder, will you think me mad after I finish with it?"

Lord Ascot sat in a chair in the corner of the room. "Alice, knowing you are the daughter of my brilliant late business partner, after getting to know you so well these last few years and so many of your outlandish ventures proving incredibly fruitful you would be hard pressed to make me think you are anything other than mad. But to quote an old friend of mine; all the best people are."

Alice leaned against the wall and folded her arms over her chest. "Very well, do you remember how as a child when my father was alive I would often tell about the strangest dream I would have, of talking animals, a mad hatter who threw extravagant tea parties and a tyrant queen with an abnormally large head?"

Lord Ascot nodded slowly. "Well it wasn't a dream. It was completely real." Over the next hour Alice told Lord Ascot of both her trips to what she called Wonderland but was really Underland. The man listened intently as she described the feud between to sister queen's-one a tyrant and one just-the champion who did not want to fight and the battle of the Chessboard. Though she was careful to never mention that she was the champion, she merely described herself as one of the observers of the battle. When she finished all was silent in the cabin, the gentle rocking of the boat the only proof that time had not frozen. After an immeasurable amount of time Lord Ascot spoke.

"So that's how you acquired those scars on your right arm. I thought you might have passed over an angry tomcat but really it was a-what did you call it? A Dander-rat?"

"Bandersnatch." Alice corrected causing Lord Ascot to nod. "You truly believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked standing. "It-oddly enough-makes perfect sense. Your absence from the party, your disheveled appearance when you returned, especially how the determined side of you had finally awoken after being dormant for so long. But my dear girl, must you return to the world of nonsense you spoke of? And frankly how will you return? There are no rabbit holes aboard this ship."

"With this." Alice withdrew the tin from her jacket and opened it revealing the creamy white balm inside. "This was given to me by my queen when I left."

"Your queen?" Lord Ascot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal." Alice clarified as she picked up her rucksack from the bed, taking care not to jostle the contents too much.

"What should I do with this magnificent truth you have told me?" Lord Ascot asked. "And for that matter, what shall I tell your mother and sister when I return without you?"

"Do with this tale as you wish. Spread it as the delusions of a mad woman, write in into a book and sell it as a fairytale, keep it to yourself, whatever pleases you. As for my mother and sister; tell them that a queen of a land far, far away requires my immediate assistance."

Alice took the tin in her left and raised it to her nose. She smiled as scent she associated with her queen wafted through her senses. "White roses." She whispered.

She then used the fingers of her right hand to smear the white balm over the doorway to her cabin. She waited a moment and opened the door, but instead of the ship's hallway she was greeted with an image of the glowing white halls of Marmoreal.

"Alice wait!" Lord Ascot said grabbing her arm before she could walk through the door. A look of utter confusion on his face. "What do you mean "a queen in a land far, far away requires your immediate assistance"? Isn't Wonderland peaceful now?"

Alice smiled as she freed herself from Lord Ascot's grip. "This past week I've been experience the most peculiar ache in my chest and it has only gotten worse as time has gone on. When I think of Underland, its inhabitants or the queen the ache turns into a sharp pain. Now I realize it is a signal, drawing me back to Wonderland."

"But why would you need to return to Wonderland? Why not that champion fellow you mentioned?" Alice decided he would not let her leave if she didn't fully explain herself, so she took a breath and spoke.

"The champion _is_ returning, and she had been away from wonderland far too long." Lord Ascot's mouth dropped open.

"You-? You're the...?" Alice nodded and placed a hand over her chest.

"This feeling is telling me one thing; The Queen is in need of her Champion." With that Alice turned and walked through the door. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly Alice found herself standing in one of the Halls of Marmoreal. Alice grinned and adjusted her hold on her rucksack before setting out to fine her queen. Alice didn't know how long she wandered the immaculate halls but the ache in her chest has risen to a sharp pain and she was beginning to feel lost in the vast palace when she heard a familiar thumping sound from around the corridor. She hurried around the corner to find Nivens McTwisp hopping in her direction, muttering to himself.

"Hello McTwisp!" She greeted cheerfully. McTwisp continued toward her, awestruck.

"A-Alice? _The_ Alice?" he asked.

"The very same." She replied with a grin. McTwisp began panting heavily then passes out from shock. At that moment another figure entered the hall.

"Oh honestly McTwisp!" Came the voice of The Mad Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp as he focused on the prone rabbit. "Can you not go an hour without fainting? I do apologize, dear stranger that you had to witness this but our court herald has a bit of a nervous disposition."

"Stranger?" Alice asked, crossing her arms over her chest with a smug grin. "And I thought you were worried about _me _not remembering _you_, Hatter."

Tarrant stopped in his tracks, his eyes as wide as tea cups. "Oh my goodness gracious! Alice!" With that he ran at her and swept her into his arms. "It's you! You've finally returned! I knew you would! After all, you did promise and you've never broken a promise! At least no that I know of but I _do _know you well. Oh, this year's Frabjous day celebration will be even more spectacular! The people will rejoice and The Queen will be ecstatic and-oh my we must inform The Queen!"

With that Tarrant scooped up the unconscious McTwips and began to tow Alice down the hall, blabbering all the while. "So many have tried to step up as champion since you left but Mirana would have none of them. After all they didn't have the stomach to harm even a shrub-

"Hatter." Alice called but he didn't seem to hear her.

"-let alone slay a Jabberwocky, unlike you of course! The way you stood against that magnificent beast without even flinching! It was so brave! I remember that day so well-"

"Hatter." Alice called a little louder but it had no effect.

"-everyone in the kingdom knosw of your triumph at the chessboard but since you left fewer and fewer believe you even exist! oh won't this supprise them! And now maybe-!

"TARRENT!" Alice finally managed to break through to Hatter and pulled them both to a stop. Though she was happy to see her old friend she didn't have time to be dragged all over the palace as the pain in her chest was becoming unbearable. "Calm down Hatter, I'm not going anywhere. Now I really do need to see the Queen, so will you tell me where she is?"

"Ah yes, of course!" Hatter let go of her hand and set McTwips on the ground. He then opened a small door that opened to reveal a small alley of white brick no more than five feet long that opened up to the left to show a large room filled with people and directly in front of Alice was the sight she had missed most in her time away from Underland. Queen Mirana of Marmoreal sat as beautiful, graceful and regal as ever upon her throne as she addressed the members of her court. As Alice gazed upon her queen the pain in her chest vanished. A slight shuffling behind her brought Alice's attention to McTwisp who had just regained consciousness.

"I just had the most shocking dream. I dreamt that Alice had..." He trailed of as he sat up and his eyes landed on Alice. "Oh my..."

He went to pass out again but Tarrant hoisted him back onto his feet. "Now there's no time for that Nivens, you must go and announce Alice's return to the Queen."

McTwips nodded and went to walk by Alice who stopped him.

"There will be no need for that McTwips." She whispered. "It looks as if they're almost done and I don't want to interrupt."

"Are you sure?" McTwisp asked just as quietly.

"Positive. I can wait." And with that Alice placed her bag on the floor and adopted a pose she had unconsciously picked up a few years before. She crossed her arms over her chest, leaned against the wall to her left, placed the heel of her right boot against the toe of her left and observed the goings on of the court before her with a slight smile.

"We shall leave you to your audience with the Queen then. I will see you soon I hope" Hatter said happily. Alice nodded in response but Hatter didn't see it as he had already ushered McTwips back through the small door and into the hall, closing it quietly behind himself.

As Alice observed Alice's gaze kept returning to the queen. Every gesture and shift in body language was taken in by the watching champion. Alice drew her eyes in the direction of the court, looking over each of the loyal nobles when she noticed a discrepancy. Two figures in white cloaks stood on either side of the hall and though they were dressed in the brilliant whites of Mirana's court their body language was tense as they shifted with unease, their eyes darting around the room. The queen was drawing the meeting to a close when the mysterious figures each began to draw an odd metal object from under their cloak. The pain in Alice's chest returned with vengeance as she realized what was going on. In an instance Alice had drawn two daggers from her boot and sprinted into the throne room toward the queen and shouted:

"Your Majesty, look out!" The words had barley left her lips when she flung the first dagger at one figure, the second weapon leaving her had a moment later in the direction of the second assassin and in the same instant two _twang _sound rang out. Alice then collided with a stunned Mirana and sent them both to the floor as a scream of pain sounded from across the room and a biting pain exploded in Alice's right side causing her to groan. _This is _not_ good. _Alice thought.

* * *

><p>Queen Mirana sat on her throne listening to the reports of her advisors. Everything was running smoothly in Underland, the people were happy, the land beautiful once again and should any resident of Underland have a problem the queen would listen to each and every complaint of her subjects once a week and then do her best to resolve the problem. Frabjous day was approaching once again and the annual celebration was the main topic of discussion at this particular meeting. Mirana looked around her throne room only for her eyes landed upon the suit of armor and sword to her left, they both still boor the dents, scratches and purple blood they had acquired almost three years ago as a testament to the bravery of the champion who had stood against the mighty Jabberwocky and slain it. The Queen's mind drifted back to that fateful day, the day the Jabberwocky was slain, the day her sister Iracebeth had been dethroned, the day balance had one again been restored to Underland...the day her champion had left her. It had taken all of Mirana's will power to not ask Alice to stay with her, but the queen realized that would be selfish as Alice had to blaze her own trail. So with a heavy heart The White Queen had watched Alice leave Underland once again, but it was Alice's last statement that kept her heart from completely breaking. <em><strong>I will return one day, my queen. I do not know when, but I promise you...I will return. <strong>_The young woman had spoken with such determination Mirana had no other option than to believe her champion's words...well, and make sure she had the means to return when the time came of course. So Mirana had made sure Alice's room were always prepared, that way when she did return everything would be ready for her. Breaking out of her daze the queen stood to end the meeting when several things happened in such quick succession that she wasn't able to fully process everything until later.

Someone shouted "Your Majesty, look out!" there was were multiple _twang _sounds, someone threw her to the floor, she heard a _thunk _from behind her, someone across the room screamed in pain and someone else hovered over her, shielding her with their body. She couldn't properly tell who it was-though they seemed familiar-but she _could_ tell they were panting for breath.

"Are you...injured...my Queen?" The figure gasped and it was at that moment Mirana recognized the golden hair figure hovering over her.

"Alice?" The Queen whispered looking into warm brown eyes.

"A-are you...injured?" Alice persisted, her arms beginning to shake. The Queen shook her head and Alice pushed herself to her feet before helping the queen up, her left hand pressed to her right side the entire time. Sounds of a struggle drifted from across the throne room. Mirana was slightly shocked when she was pushed behind her champion who now had drawn a third dagger from her boot with her right hand, her left leaving her side to reach back and rest protectively on the Queen's waist. Mirana then realized where the shouts of pain and struggle were coming from as she saw some of her guards apprehend a man with a dagger sticking out of his left shoulder while the struggling was coming from a woman on the other side of the hall who was trying to remove the dagger that went through her tunic and into the wall, pinning her in place while fending off several other guards. The guards quickly overwhelmed her and the assassins were escorted from the throne room, to the dungeon where they would await trial. The members of the court had all frozen in place not sure what was going on or who was standing so protectively in front of their queen.

"You may take your leave." Mirana said to those assembled before her. They all quickly dispersed talking quietly to one another about what they had just witnessed. As soon as she finished speaking she turned her attention to her champion who remained in front of her, unmoving. Mirana observed how Alice's breathing had turned into ragged gasps, that her entire body was shaking horribly and she seemed barely able to keep her grip on the dagger. Mirana placed her hand over Alice's resting on her waist. But when their hands touch the queen noticed a wet substance coated her champion's hand. She had to withhold a gasp when she looked down to see the blood staining Alice's hand. She then remembered how her warrior had clutched at her side moments before.

"Alice?" she called gently while trying to turn her champion around. "Where are you injured?"

"I'm f-f-fine...my Queen." Alice said keeping her right side out of Mariana's view. The queen took in how Alice's face was deathly pale and her brow was covered in sweat as her shaking became so bad that she dropped her dagger. Mirana forced Alice to turn completely revealing the large bloodstain on the right side of her jacket and the end of a crossbow bolt that poked out through the material.

"Alice..." Mirana gasped as she began to formulate a plan. She did not get far however as Alice muttered;

"My...Queen..." Before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. The queen quickly caught her champion and shouted for the guards who ran over and took the injured woman from their queen. Mirana noticed Alice's chest still rose and fell but it was incredibly labored.

"Quickly, take her to my chambers; I will be there shortly." And with that she lifted the front of her dress and ran for the kitchen. Yes she had a small alchemy table in her chambers but the one in the kitchen was much larger and had the supplies she needed. After bursting into the kitchen and gathering everything she would need she ran as fast as she could without tripping over her dress back to her chambers. Once there she ordered the guards out and set her supplies on the alchemy that one of the guards had wisely moved closer to the bed, where the bleeding Alice lay. Mirana walked over to Alice and as she set about tending to her champion she whispered;

"My brave champion, I have waited too long for your return just to have you leave me once again."

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you all think? Is it worth continuing? As I said it's my first story so let me know what you think in a review please! It would truly make my day!

Best regards,

Doc.


	2. Chapter 2: The Champion Lives

**A/N: **Hello again my lovely readers! First off I would like to thank all of those who took the time to review as it truly means a lot to me. Secondly I would like to thank those who pointed out that I misspelled Queen Mirana's name all throughout the first chapter, though if you look now the problem has been rectified. If you seen any future errors please inform me so I may fix it. I quite enjoyed writing this scene because of all the ridiculous ingredients used. And for those who don't know; **Forceps **are the medical equivalent of Bar-B-Q tongs. ENJOY!

_Italics are thought or emphasis_

**IMPORTANT: **Nothing that Mirana does will break her vows because even though she _is_ causing some slight pain it is done to save Alice's life. So really she's _healing _and not _harming _a living creature.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Champion Lives<strong>

Queen Mirana sat on the bed next to her champion and carefully removed Alice's coat and waistcoat. She then cast the ruined garments to the ground and turned her attention back to her patient. She examined the still bleeding wound and found that she would have to cut Alice's shirt away where the bolt was so that she could remove it and tend to the injury before Alice bled to death. Grabbing a pair of scissors she quickly cut away the now red fabric and removed Alice's shirt with gentle hands, leaving the girl in just her undergarments, trousers and boots. She began to inspect the now uncovered wound and had to resist the urge to vomit as she observed the bloodied mass of flesh and metal that was her warrior's side. After getting over her initial reaction Mirana was thankful to find that due to the angle Alice had been running at when she was hit by the quarrel it did not penetrate directly into her side at a ninety degree angle, but at a slant, entering the far side of her abdomen just above her right hip and moved up toward her ribs. Though it looked as if the tip may have fractured the ribs. Mirana's relief was short lived however as she noticed the skin around the wound was becoming a slickly green and the veins were bulging darkly against the skin. Her eyes darted to the quarrel that was sticking out of Alice's side and widened when she saw a dark liquid coated the shaft. She turned to her alchemy table, grabbed a vial and began looking for the proper ingredients. She found them with ease and poured an ounce of troll mucous into the vial along with a teaspoon of powdered wolfs-bane, she then mixed the two together, the result being a transparent solution. Mirana grabbed a knife from her table and carefully scrapped some of the dark liquid off the bolt and dropping it into the vial. The liquid turned from clear to a bright orange.

"Just as I thought." She whispered. The quarrels had been coated with the juice of Nadder-berries; the deadliest poison in Underland. Luckily mirana knew how to make the antidote but she would have to hurry as it only took fifteen minutes for Nadder pision to kill its victim. She set about making the antidote with single minded determination. First she took a strip of bark from the lu-lu tree and ground it into a powder before pouring it into a bowl with a cup of Phoenix tears and a pint of slime from a dempa-snail. She then put the bowl over a high flame and began making the other half of the antidote. Powdered unicorn horn was poured into a flask of roanbalug venom and mixed gently before a half-cup of diced leach liver was added. She put that in a bucket of ice to chill for three minutes and turned off the flame below the now simmering bowl. She took the bowl and added a pinch of scurvy grass and five tenick leaves. After the leaves dissolved into the solution she took the now chilled flask from the bucket of ice and mixed its contents slowly into the large bowl. Mirana was now holding a bowl filled with a dark blue liquid. She scooped up a cup's worth and turned her attention back to her champion. Alice was still unconscious and her breathing was rapid and shallow. To make things worse her body was twitching slightly, just a few more moments and she would begin convulsing. Mirana wasted no time and quickly lifted Alice's head, pouring the liquid into her open mouth. Alice swallowed reflexively and in seconds the cup was empty. One that was done Mirana turned her attention to the bolt that was still in Alice's side. She examined it and noted that the tip _had_ imbedded itself in Alice's ribs. She absolutely _hated_ to do it but she would have to pull the bolt out or the poison on it would overpower the antidote she had given the warrior. She quickly mixed together a solution that would slow the bleeding and numb the pain, then gave it to Alice so the younger woman wouldn't bleed to death or feel what Mirana was about to do.

She took a pair of forceps with her right hand and used them to grasp the end of the bolt while bracing her left hand against Alice's shoulder. She took a deep breath to calm herself and gave the quarrel a swift tug. The bolt came free with a sickening _squelch_ that forced Mirana to fight back her gag reflex. She placed the weapon in a tray on the far end of the table with disdain. Mirana then took the antidote she had made and applied a generous amount to the large gash the bolt had caused on her champion's side. Mirana waited anxiously for a few minutes so the antidote-both consumed and applied to the injury-could take effect. Alice's skin soon returned to its normal pallor, the veins that bulged against her skin shrunk and once again became invisible and her breathing slowed somewhat. Mirana breathed a sigh of relief as the worst part was now over. She applied a salve to the injury that would completely stop the bleeding and prevent infection from occurring. After waiting a few moments for that to settle she retrieved a spell book of healing and leafed through it until she found the passage she needed. She recited the incantation and noted how the injury had closed slightly and was completely clean. Sadly because of the affect the poison had on her Champion's body no spell would completely heal the wound, but Mirana _could _shorten the healing period from a few weeks to a few days.

Mirana set the book aside and grudgingly left her Champion's side to acquire a hand towel, a roll of bandages, fill a small basin with water and warm it over her alchemy table's burner. When the water was warm she dipped one of the cloths in it and gently cleaned to remaining blood from her champion's torso as if the woman were a fragile Runespoor egg. As she did this she noticed the changes in her champion's form that she didn't have the time to pay attention to earlier. The younger woman's skin had acquired a slight tan from her time spent aboard the trade ship, the now visible muscles were well toned as a result of Alice's physical training and against the Queen's will her mind began to wonder what it would feel like to be held in her champion's strong arms. She blushed, pushing the though aside as an impossibility and continued her task. As Mirana's eyes unintentionally wandered over the exposed skin of Alice's abdomen she was shocked to see a large, pale scar that began just above her Champion's navel and stretched in a curve toward her left hip, where it ended directly over her hip-bone. As Mirana finished removing the blood she couldn't help but imagine what had given her brave champion such an injury. _Perhaps it was a knife, or maybe Alice had been thrown overboard her ship and landed on a reef, or what if she ran across a-what are those large striped cats called? Tiners? Tiggers? Tigers!-What if she ran across an angry tiger or a-! _The Queen stopped herself before her vivid imagination made her sick. She used a levitation spell to make Alice hover over the bed so she could wrap the bandages snuggly around her Champion's torso.

As she finished a glint of silver caught Marian's eye and for the first time she noticed a white gold locket around Alice's neck. The Queen of Underland blanched at the sight and her heart sank as her mind began to work. _Lockets are a sign of affection, given from one loved on to another to be a constant reminder of their affection. Alice must have a lover in Upperland._ She brushed her fingers over the smooth surface, looking for some type of marking to show who it was from, but her questing hand found none. She was tempted to open the locket but she fought back the urge, after all she didn't want to invade her champion's privacy. The White Queen let out a sigh. If this man from Upperland truly made her Champion happy then she would try to be happy for the young woman, even though the thought of the warrior with another made her physically ill.

Pushing these unhappy thought aside Mirana gently removed Alice's boots and soiled trousers, then dressed the girl in a warm robe and linen sleeping trousers. She had just laid her Champion back on the bed when there came a frantic pounding on the door to her chambers. Before she could answer it the door was thrown open as Tarrant, Thackery, McTwisp, Chessur, The Tweedles and Mallymkun rushed in; each one speaking rapidly though Hatter's voice rang out above the others.

"Your Majesty, so terribly sorry to burst in but we just heard what happened from one of the guards, is Alice going to be alright? Are her injuries grievous? I knew we shouldn't have left her alone; she always gets into some sort of trouble when left alone! Oh, McTwisp this is completely my-"

"Tarrant." Mirana said calmly but loudly, breaking the madman from his worried rant.

"I'm fine." He squeaked.

"Alice is and will be perfectly fine, she just needs to rest." At these words there was a collective sigh of relief and the tension in the room decreased greatly.

"I'll guard her while she rests if you want." Mally piped up from Hatter's shoulder, drawing her needle of a sword.

"That won't be necessary Mally, thank you though." Mirana then turned her attention to Nivens.

"McTwisp?"

"Yes, your majesty?" The nervous rabbit replied.

"It would seem I guessed wrong as to what kind of attire our Champion prefers to wear." She indicated to the once beautiful, now ruined suit on the floor. "Will you have the dresses in her room removed and replaced with garments similar to what she arrived in please?"

"Of course your highness." With that McTwisp bowed and hopped out of the room. Hatter then stepped forward and presented Mirana with a worn rucksack.

"Your Majesty, this belongs to Alice. She brought it here from the above land and dropped it when...when she, umm...entered the throne room."

"Thank you for retrieving it Tarrant." Mirana took the bag and placed it on the table beside the bed.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Tarrant asked wringing his hands. Mirana though for a moment and her eyes were drawn to the clothing on the floor.

"Yes, actually. I'm quite fond of how that suit looked on Alice-even though I only saw her properly for a few seconds-is there any way you can salvage it?" Hatter picked up the bloody clothes and examined them.

"Pity, this really was a fine ensemble once." He said, eyes glued to the fabric. "Sturdy, comfortable and fashionable fabric, excellent workmanship, tailored to fit perfectly, probably cost Alice a fortune."

"Blood." Thackery piped up, clutching a whisk to his chest, large eyes glued to the dark stain.

"Yes, that _is _a major drawback repair wise." Hatter's eyes lit up. "Though my specialty is in the headwear department, I assure you I can repair it!"

"Really?" Chess said skeptically. "No offence, but I doubt it."

"Yeah, there's a whole lotta blood in the fabric." Tweedledee said nudging his brother.

"Or a whole lotta fabric in the blood." Tweedledum replied. Mirana sensed an argument of nonsense looming between the two.

"That don't make no sense!" The first twin shot back, giving his brother a shove. Tweedledum shoved back.

"I yeah it do! The blood-!"

"Boys." Mirana chided lightly.

"Sorry." The two muttered. The queen nodded and gave them a small smile.

"Will you be able to fix it in time for next week's celebration, Tarrant?" She turned her attention back to the hatter.

"Oh most definitely! Before then even!" Hatter boasted cheerfully.

"Again, doubtful." Chess muttered while cleaning his claws.

"Ye of little faith!" Tarrant declared, his eyes changing color. "I can not only repair it, but restore it to _above _its former glory! Only the best materials will be used! New embroidery everywhere! Others will swoon at its splendor! THE VERY FABRIC WILL GLOW A BRILIANT WHITE AND EVEN THE BRIGHTEST OF STARS WILL...!"

"Hatter." Mally tried but the madman was too caught up in his tangent to notice. Mirana glanced at Alice whose brow was furrowed as she began to fidget under the blanket. Mally drew her needle, planning to jolt Hatter out of his state.

"IT WILL BE A MASTERPIECE THAT NOT EVEN THE FINEST TAILOR CAN MATCH! IT WILL BE THE ENY OF ALL WHO SEE IT! AND _YOU! FOUL CAT_," He pointed an accusing finger at Chessur. "WILL _EAT YOUR WORDS_!-"

"TARRENT!" Everyone froze and turned to look oddly at The Queen, as she was not known to raise her voice. Her attention however was focused on her Champion, who was struggling with more vigor and giving the occasional groan.

Mirana placed a hand on her Champion's forehead and found she wasn't sweating nor did she have a fever. After examining the fitful warrior for a few more moments, she was able to deduce that Alice was merely having a bad dream. She sat on the bed next to the young woman and leaned down to whisper.

"It's alright my Champion. You're safe, here in Marmoreal. Whatever plagues your mind is not real and when you awake it will vanish once again. Until then, rest dear one. I will be at your side when you wake."

Mirana sat up and took Alice's hand that was resting on top of the blanket. She sighed with relief when her champion calmed once again.

"I think we'll take our leave now, your majesty." Tarrant said to Mirana, whose attention was focused on her champion. She merely nodded, never taking her eyes off the young woman.

Mirana watched her champion for a few more minutes to assure the girl was calm. She observed how the young woman's breathing was even, her face relaxed and the small smile gracing her lips warmed the Queen's heart. She was so focused on her champion that she didn't notice she was exploring Alice's hand with her own until they came into contact with rough calluses. She ran her fingers over the skin of Alice's palms as her mind began to wonder what it would be like to-no. She needed to get her head straight, focus on something else. Her eyes drifted over to her desk on the far side of the room and the stack of documents on it. She really did need to finish going over the preparations for the celebration but she didn't want to leave Alice's side. She took a moment to formulate a plan then set about putting it into action. Casting a levitation spell on her alchemy table she directed it against the nearest wall, out of the way but close enough that she could get to it if need be. She then went over to her desk and grabbed several documents off of it while her favorite arm chair levitated from in front of the fireplace to settle next to her bed. As she sat down she noticed the sleeping warrior had a slight frown on her face and began to shift about. Mirana placed her hand over Alice's and softly spoke words of comfort to her. As she expected, Alice calmed once again, what she didn't expect was for Alice's had to flip over and capture her own in an iron grip.

"Calm my dear," Mirana spoke softly. "It is only I."

Alice's grip on her hand relaxed but she didn't let go and her sleepy smile returned once again. Mirana settled back into her chair, her hand still in Alice's as she began to read over the documents in her lap.

* * *

><p>Three hours had passed since Alice had been wounded and she had yet to awake. Mirana had not left her side and had continued with her paperwork, the only interruption being Nivens coming to tell Mirana that Alice's wardrobe had been switched as she had requested. She had just finished reading an update on how much food had been for the banquet so far when she heard a groan followed by rustling of sheets. The white queen dropped the documents on the floor, turning her attention to the struggling you woman. Alice had left go of the queen's hand and was now clutching the blankets and she tossed and turned, a grimace marring her features as she muttered under her breath. Mirana moved to comfort her as she had before, but nothing she said o did had any affect as her champion's movements became more violent, her eyes squeezed shut.<p>

"No..." Came an agonized groan. "Leave...her..."

"Alice," Mirana called. "Wake up Alice. It's only a dream, it can't hurt you."

But it was all in vain. Alice continued to struggle and shout while Mirana tried to console her. Suddenly a look of incredible pain crossed the young warrior's as her eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed.

"NOO!" She shouted, which was followed quickly by an "AHH!" As Alice fell back onto the pillows, clutching her side.

"Wha...?" She muttered looking around. "Where am I?"

"Calm down Alice. You're here in Marmoreal." Mirana soothed, but when Alice's eyes landed on the monarch they widened and she hurriedly moved to get up.

"My Queen! Are you alright? What happened? Where are the assassins? What-"

"Hush, my Champion. If you're not careful you'll reopen your wound." Mirana said, trying to guide the young woman back down but Alice refused to move. "I'm perfectly fine, after you collapsed I had you taken here so I could tend to your injuries and as for the assassins; the guards have arrested them and they are being held for trial."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alice asked. Worry was clear in her eyes but she allowed herself to be rested against the pillows once more. "And where is "here" exactly? I don't recall this place from my last visit."

"I promise, I am in perfect health. You saw to that, my dear." Mirana smiled and gently took Alice's hand. "And "here" is my personal chambers. It was the only place I would be able to treat you in peace."

When Mirana said this Alice turned light red as it sunk in that she wasn't laying on a bed in a guest room, but in her Queen's room. Her Queen's bed. She had slept where Mirana slept. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she realized she wasn't wearing what she arrived in. "Where are my clothes?"

"I'm afraid they were ruined. There was so much blood..." Mirana trailed off before beginning again. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than I think I should." Alice replied with a smile.

"I was able to speed up the healing process a bit. You should be perfectly fine within a few days." Mirana returned Alice's smile. "If you don't mind I should check your wound and change the bandages now."

"Of course, My Queen. Do whatever you must." Alice said, not realizing exactly what Mirana's request meant.

With the Queen's help Alice sat up in bed and she allowed Mirana to remove her robe. Alice had to fight back a blush as Mirana unwound the bandages from around her torso. Mirana was in a similar state and tried to direct her full attention to checking _the injury_ and not watching how the muscles of her champion's abdomen contracted and relaxed with each twitch of her body. When Mirana finished examining the wound she applied more salve to the area and began to rewrap Alice's torso with the greatest care. She was tying the bandage off when her hand accidently brushed the scar on Alice's stomach, causing the younger woman to inhale sharply and jerk away from the contact.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" The worry in Mirana's voice was clear.

"No, you didn't hurt me." Alice calmed the pale woman. "The scar is just incredibly sensitive and I wasn't expecting the contact."

Mirana nodded and helped her champion back into her robe, deciding it would be better if she waited to ask her champion how she attained the scar. "Do you think you're strong enough to stand?"

Alice nodded then looked down at the blanket. "I might need some help though."

"I'm glad to be of assistance, my Champion." Mirana then helped Alice sit up. The warrior sat up in bed for a moment before shifting the covers off her and moving her legs over the side of the bed. After another moment she slowly stood. She seemed fine but Mirana noticed the momentary grimace than flashed across her face before Alice could conceal it.

"Are you alright?" The Queen asked from right next to her.

"Yes, it just sting a little." Alice replied. That was actually a lie, her side hurt quite a bit but she wasn't going to tell her queen that. After all; why cause her any more worry?

"Should it be too much, just tell me and you can rest once again." Mirana took Alice's right hand in her own and placed her left on Alice's upper back for support. It was then she realized how much Alice had grown during her travels. The girl she had met three years ago had been at least three inches shorter than her. Now however was a different story, her brave champion was same height as Mirana and The Queen was certain that if she were wearing her flats today she would have to look up to meet the warm brown eyes that she loved so.

Alice took a slow step forward and after not falling on her face, she took another, then another. She continued slowly moving around the room for a few minutes with Her Queen at her side when her stomach growled loudly.

"My dear Champion, that sounded like an earthquake. When was the last time you ate?" Mirana asked in a concerned tone.

"Around 5 O'clock this morning." Alice muttered. Mirana looked at the clock and found it was nearly 5 P.M.

"Twelve hours? We must get you something to eat right away!" She started to lead Alice back toward the bed. "You just wait here; I'll summon a servant to bring you something from the kitchen."

"No need to go to all that trouble." Alice protested. "I'm sure I can make it to the kitchen and back without any issue."

"Are you sure?" Mirana tried once again to lead her Champion to the bed but Alice refused to move. "I'm worried your injury will hinder you."

"Tis merely a flesh wound." Alice joked, giving her queen a smile. Mirana rolled her eyes.

"If you're sure then." She relented with a small smile. "But should you feel as if you are about to faint again, could you please warn me?"

"Yes, My Queen." Alice blushed slightly. Oh, how she wished Mirana hadn't seen her like that, so weak.

"I believe Tarrant and the others are having tea in the garden about now. Would you like to attend?" Alice's smile grew and nodded. "Wonderful! They'll all be so relieved to see that you're alright, my Champion."

"They were worried?" Slight shocked showed on the younger woman's face.

"Oh yes, Tarrent kept going off on tangents, Chess and Mally were almost completely silent, McTwisp nearly passed out-though I suppose that's normal for him-The March Hair was concerned for how much blood you lost, The Tweedles only started one argument and then I-" Mirana cut herself off mid-thought.

"You what, My Queen?" Alice asked softly, catching The White Queen's eye. Mirana's reply was just as soft and her eyes remained glued to Alice's.

"I was terrified the poison had gotten to you before I did."

"I'm sorry to have worried you so." Alice said as she took one of Her Queen's hands and held it gently.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear. In fact, I should thank you; you saved my life. I'm just sorry you were injured because of it." Mirana looked down at the hand Alice was holding.

"There's nothing to thank me for. And if given the chance to change today's events I would do it all again. Though maybe without the poisoned crossbow bolt part." Alice's attempt at humor worked and Mirana gave a small chuckle and a smile as she took Alice's arm in her own.

"I would prefer that as well. So my brave champion, are you ready to join our friends for tea?" Alice nodded and they began to make their way toward the door when Mirana stopped suddenly. "How silly of me, we must get you dressed first, mustn't we?"

"But I don't have any other clothes then ones I was wearing earlier." Alice informed the monarch.

"I'm sure we can find you something somewhere around here." Mirana replied with a sly smile. She then pointed to a door to the left of the bed. "Let's try through here first."

Alice stood up straight and began to slowly make her way toward the door that she assumed was a closet of some sort. She was determined to walk on her own and kept all signs of discomfort off her features. After all, her Queen was right next to her and the last thing she wanted to appear as was weak. Mirana opened the door and gestured for Alice to walk though first. Once inside the room Alice look around and found it was a bedroom, slightly smaller that the Queen's, with white double doors to her right that most likely lead to the corridor. The walls followed the typical color scheme of Marmoreal but had light blue accents. From the vaulted ceiling hung an ornate chandelier and directly to Alice's left was a set of glass doors that lead out onto a balcony, about fifteen feet from the glass doors sat a grand, plush bed with a table and lamp on either side of it. On the far side of the room, placed against the left wall were a desk and a large bookcase-with only a handful of books on its shelves. Alice noticed that several smaller bookcases and sets of shelves were scatter around the room. The wall opposite Alice was a grand fireplace with two very comfortable armchairs and a small couch seated in front of it. The warrior was confused to say the least.

"Here we are." Mirana's voice snapped Alice out of her examination and she looked to find the queen had opened door about ten feet from the one they had entered through and walked through the doorway. Alice moved to see if there was another small room through there and found her Queen standing in a large closet filled with a wide variety of suits, shirts, trousers and other apparel that would not be deemed "proper" for a lady to wear. The White Queen emerged holding a pair of black pants with a matching belt, a light blue button up shirt, a dark blue waist coat and black boots.

"How will these do?" Mirana asked.

"They'll do wonderfully. But won't the person who they belong to be angry we took them?" Alice asked. She was still trying to figure out whose room would be connected to the Queen's and why. Mirana's eyes sparkled as she set the clothes on the bed and replied.

"Oh no, I assure you the owner will have no issue with you wearing these." She gestured for Alice to approach her. The champion quickly complied, still looking around for a personal effect of some sort. A notebook, a painting, _anything _that could tell her who lived her.

"Would you like me to help you dress?" The Queen asked as she helped Alice out of the robe.

"No thank you, My Queen. I should be able to dress myself." Alice reached for the shirt and began to put it on but when she went to put right her arm through the sleeve an intense pain ripped up her side, causing her to hiss in pain, drop the shirt and clasp her right side with her left hand.

Mirana was at her side in an instant. She gently helped Alice sit on the bed. Her voice was thick with worry when she spoke. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Alice muttered after catching her breath. "But I suppose I won't be able to dress myself."

"Maybe you should rest instead, we really don't have to go to tea." Mirana said as she sat beside Alice and ran her hand over her champion's bare shoulder. It was then that the two fully realized Alice was only wearing her undergarments, the bandages wrapped around her torso and the light cotton pants. They both blushed slightly and Mirana went to remove her hand only to have it captured by the strong, callused hand of her champion. She also found herself gazing into warm brown eyes.

"Do you normally attend tea with the others?" Alice asked, though Mirana wasn't sure why.

"Well yes, but-"

"Then we're going to tea." A glint that the white queen knew well shined In Alice's eyes. She knew that once Alice set her mind on something there was no dissuading her. Sighing she stood.

"If you insist."

"And I do." At this Mirana shook her head and extended her hands to her champion, helping her rise to her feet. She scooped the fallen shirt up from the floor and turned back to the wounded warrior.

"Let's try this a bit slower this time, hmm?" The Queen smirked and raised an eyebrow, causing Alice to blush and look down while wondering at the possible double meaning behind her queen's words. Then with the gentlest of movements she guided her champion's right arm through the sleeve; this time succeeding. The left arm quickly followed and Mirana then reached for the trousers. She went to kneel before Alice to help with the pants when Alice placed her left hand on Mirana's shoulder.

"No." She said, stopping the queen. "Do not kneel."

"Relax my champion." Mirana soothed. "I'm merely helping you."

Alice replied in a strong whisper. "You should never kneel to anyone, my queen."

"I assure you my dear, I'm not submitting to anything. Now are you going to let me help you?" Alice sighed but lifted her hand and nodded. The Queen quickly helped her champion change into the trousers and before she could protest Mirana slipped the boots over Alice's feet.

She then moved to stand in from of Alice, hands reaching for the silver buttons on the front of the shirt. With great care she began to do up the clasps, being careful not to jostle Alice's arm or bump her torso. Alice went rigid and had to stifle a gasp as her queen's nimble fingers brushed against the skin of her collarbone. And of course the ever observant White Queen noticed her champion's sudden change in posture.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, her hands pausing at the last button.

"No my queen. I was just...thinking and was slightly startled." Alice fibbed; she hated lying to her queen. But then again, she couldn't tell Mirana the truth, that every touch the older woman bestowed sent shivers down her spine and made her want to do nothing more than to take her sovereign in her arms and tell the pale woman how she felt about her in-between kisses. No, that would flat out inappropriate.

Mirana however seemed to take the champion's statement as true and didn't press the issue as she guided the younger woman into her waistcoat. "My queen, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, my champion!" Mirana said as she buttoned the waistcoat. "You can always ask me whatever you like."

"Whose room is this? Does it belong to one of your ladies in waiting?" Alice's curiosity had finally gotten the better of her. Mirana smiled gently as she looked Alice in the eye and replied.

"Why it's your room of course."

"Really? But why..." Alice trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Why is it connected to my chambers?" Mirana supplied causing Alice to nod. "It's tradition that the champion's room is connected to the Queen's so that should she need her champion said champion can get to her quickly. It makes protecting the queen easier."

Alice nodded again. "A very good idea if I do say so myself."

"I thought you would approve." Mirana muttered smoothing Alice's collar. "There, all finished.

"How do I look?" Alice asked trying to adapt the more dignified posture she normally held. Mirana stepped back and examined her champion. The first word that came to mind was gorgeous, followed quickly by dashing, lovely, adorable and many other adjectives but they were all a bit too romantic, so she settled on something less intimate.

"You look wonderful." A small smile gracing her lips. She then went to take her champion's left arm. "Shall we head to the gardens?"

"Yes, but there is something I would like to do first, my Queen. If you don't mind that is." Alice turned to stand in front of Mirana.

"Of course, my champion. But like I already told you, you don't need to ask my permission to do anything." Mirana's smile grew slightly. Alice then took one of her Queen's hands in her own and-with some difficulty-knelt on one knee before the ruler of Underland. She looked up into deep brown eyes, eyes that gazed back questioningly and took a breath before beginning.

"My Queen, seven years ago I stepped forth as your champion to slay the Jabberwockey and insure the return of your crown. You then allowed me to leave my responsibility as your champion so that I could return to the world above and settle my business before returning to Underland once again. I have now settled all my affairs and return to Underland. My Queen, I am now able to do what I couldn't seven years ago. I offer you my fealty. From this moment on I swear allegiance to you and you alone. My protection, my council, my trust, my lo-loyalty, any service I can provide-as a champion or friend-and all faculties I may possess are yours. I will protect both you and Underland with my every breath as your champion, should you allow it. And so I ask you, Queen Mirana of Marmoreal, White Queen and ruler of all Underland; will you accept my fealty?"

Alice spoke with strong determination, her back as straight as she could make it and her head high. Though she was perfectly calm on the outside, inside she was panicking. _I nearly let my feelings for her slip! That was such an immature mistake, after all I have NO idea if she feels the same I nearly blurted out that I love her._

When Alice asked Mirana to speak with her she certainly hadn't expected her champion to proclaim her complete devotion to her. But she was pleasantly surprised and a smile found its way across my face. She grasped the kneeling woman's hand gently and gave her answer.

"Yes my champion, I gratefully accept both you fealty and your friendship and welcome you back to Underland as both the protector of the land and myself." She then took Alice's other hand and when she spoke next her tone lost all formality. "Now, will you please get off the floor and allow me to get you something to eat? Or do am I going to have to make you rest here and have it sent for?"

With the Queen's assistance Alice stood, a grin splitting her face. "That won't be necessary My que-"

"Please my dear. Call me Mirana, it is my name after all." The Queen had yet to let go of her champion's hand and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Very well My-Mirana." She smiled back and offered her left arm to the queen. "Shall we be off?"

Mirana took the offered arm and stood as close to Alice as possible-so that should her champion's injury affect her Mirana could tend the woman of course-as the two left Alice's new rooms and headed for the garden, where their friends were waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello again my dear readers! I would have posted this sooner but I had _no _time to write over the holiday. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and once again I would like to thank each and every person who reviewed. I believe I responded to all the logged-in reviews and would like to initial a general "Thank you" to those who were not logged in.

Now I leave you to ponder a few things: What is the locket Alice is wearing? Who is it from? Who is trying to kill Mirana and why? And who on earth are Lords Kane and Morfran of Geminus?

**Next Time: **Alice is filled in on what she's missed in her absence and receives some new information regarding the attempted assassination and Mirana is having secret arrangements made.

**Please review as I enjoy read each and every one of them!**


End file.
